


Obey Me! Headcanons

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: This is where I will put Headcanons for Obey Me!~ Requests are welcomed ~ SFW & NSFW
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Happy Birthday! - Beel & Belphie

##  **Beelzebub:**

  * I feel like Beel’s dream scenario (or one of them at least) is ✨ Breakfast in Bed ✨
  * You wouldn’t even have to touch him to wake him up
  * Just walk in when a fresh place of french toast, sausage, eggs & orange juice and you’ll have a very happy boy on your hands
  * The morning would be spent eating in bed, snuggling
  * For the rest of the day be prepared. I hope you’re wearing pants with elastic cuz boy will you need it or live to regret.
  * The agenda for the day is to ✨ EAT! ✨
  * It was requested by Beel to go to all his favorite food places and eat all his favorite things
  * Birthday cake of choice: ~~any would really tickle him but~~ He’d probably really like a really rich one like a Black Forest cake
  * A gift he really wants is a new apron



##  **Belphegor:**

  * When you asked Belphie what he wanted to do for his birthday he responded with ~~plot twist~~ relaxing. Hangin out in bed or on the couch all day
  * And that’s what you did
  * He actually slept in your bed the night before his birthday because he wanted to wake up next to you
  * Although if you told him that he’d deny it saying that it’d just be easier than having to come over in the morning ~~likely story~~
  * Other than napping and cuddling you'd probably just veg out watching movies/TV
  * Hang out in the attic perhaps for a little _alone time_ 😉 ~~lol~~
  * Cake of choice: I feel like instead of a cake cake Belphie would like a cheesecake
  * Something he’d want would maybe be another comfy blanket or possibly sleep mask & ear plugs ~~to block out beel’s snoring~~



##  **Beel & Belphie:**

  * For breakfast you woke them up in their room singing ‘Happy Birthday’ with a tray of breakfast
  * Juice, eggs, bacon and a stack of pancakes for each ~~Beel’s being the taller one~~
  * Each stack decked out with whipped cream, syrup, sprinkles, and a candle on each
  * As a trio I think y’all would have lunch together
  * And for dinner you and the other 5 brothers cooked both Beel and Belphie’s favorite dinners for a family dinner
  * After dinner you and Satan brought out the two circle cakes, both filled with lit candles
  * The rest of the evening was filled with laughing, ~~a bit of bickering~~ and **LOTS** of eating




	2. Modern Jobs - The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little idea I had the other day. Nothing too creative but ok lol

**Lucifer: CEO**

  * I just feel like Lucifer is just a boss bitch
  * Where he is incharge, he is happy
  * But he works his ass off to get it so he is incharge for a reason
  * Maybe he’d work with finance or someshit



**Mammon: Casino Worker/Owner**

  * Need I say more?!?
  * Likes the ‘Art’ of gambling
  * Dream is to own a casino to get that money honey
  * Just call him Mammon the Money Man 



**Leviathan: Game Developer / Designer**

  * (I believe Levi actually said this in game)
  * But either way it fits him pretty well
  * His vast array of different games and what he and others like in games benefits him in him work
  * Really into making VR games the most



**Satan: English Professor / Freelance Editor**

  * Honestly I feel like Satan would do multiple jobs like this
  * Just seems like the type that likes to keep his mind moving
  * Loves reading and writing so wants to help others learn and find that joy as well
  * Being a freelance editor; whether, it’s books or articles
  * Having a sneak peak of a new story or just a glimpse into other people's minds and ideas fascinated him



**Asmodeus: Cosmetologist / Celebrity Stylist**

  * Our fabulous boy would _live_ to make people feel and look beautiful as a job, I mean he does it anyways so might as well get paid for it am I right ladies?!
  * Loves making looks for people; celebrity or commoner alike 
  * Dabbles in clothing design as well
  * I imagine one of his dream jobs would be to work with ✨ _ **The GaGa**_ ✨ ~~who wouldn’t lol~~



**Beelzebub: Chef**

  * Man has a knack for food, what can i say ~~lol~~
  * Admittedly tried to be a food critic at one point but baby boy wasn’t too well versed at discerning much.
  * A lot of reviews ended with “Really good.” or “Definitely would try again.” His love for food unfortunately made him not too picky and left him pretty happy with whatever was served
  * But cooking for on the other hand _chef’s kiss_ ~~pun definitely intended~~
  * Knowing what he likes made it easy for him to put things together for other people
  * He really coming for Gordon Rasmay’s brand



**Belphegor: Model**

  * This was hard for me to think of tbh
  * But i feel he could make a good model tho
  * He has that pretty sleepy/dreamy boy look about him
  * Idk why but I feel that he just has that pretty-boy-idol-model look ~~lol~~
  * Also his interesting outfits feel high-fashion



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something  
> If you have more interesting/fun ideas I'd love to hear them 
> 
> Till next time  
> 💛~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> If you have any requests of what headcanons you may want to see next feel free to comment them. I am in school so they could take time depending on my schedule. 
> 
> Till next time   
> 💛 ~


End file.
